Rewrite: Saviour
by VallorgChristensen
Summary: I'm less than perfect, Anna. I don't see myself as one. I consider myself to be evil. All of the choices I've made up to this day are from my own selfishness, my mistakes. They said fate controlled our lives, I said our personal choices lead us to who we are now. One day I woke up and regretted that one choice that would haunt me as long as I live and that is to live again. -Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **As I promise to you guys, here is the rewrite of Saviour. I'm sorry if took me long to upload this, but here it's now. I would be glad to receive constructive criticism, and you are more than welcome to post it in the review section or by sending me a PM.  
**

 **This a modern college Au fic, so to those people who haven't read or seen the old one. You are all probably wondering that maybe this is another vampire fic—no, it isn't. I'll let you figure it out as I upload each chapter before I reveal what the whole story is about.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Anna's fiery red hair draped across her pillow. The sun's rays snuck in as she was woken from her slumber, the morning light slipping in the little crack between the window blinds, disturbing her from her sleep and causing her to let out an annoyed grunt. Grumpily propping herself up on her elbows with displeasure as she unwillingly sat, she rubbed her eyes to wash away the drowsiness in her. Unfortunately, the languidness and spell of somnolence had won the battle, and quickly her back met the mattress once again, relishing the cushiony sensation under her skin.

The residential hall had traditional double rooms, which were quite cramped, considering that across from her was her roommate's bed and they were placed against the wall. A small window was located and centered behind their beds. There was a mini pine table below the window in between the two mattresses, with a lampshade placed on top of it. Desks and chairs were at the end of each bed and adjacent to the dressers. The small fridge that Anna had brought to the dorm was positioned across the bathroom door. Lastly, the bathroom was situated near to her roommate's drawer that consist of a shower, toilet and a vanity area that had a huge mirror attached to the wall. From Anna's position she could almost clearly see someone in the mirror, if someone was showering in the bathroom when opened. She was glad to have their own bathroom rather than having communal showers. It would feel somewhat unpleasant, taking a shower with other people, naked.

 _I still have a week or so before classes start,_ Anna thought while she was staring at the white boring ceiling above her. She had just moved in to her new room yesterday and chose to attend a welcoming party that evening and got a little tipsy—actually, she'd gone overboard. The redhead got over more than tipsy, and her burly friend was forced to bring her back to her room, giving him another task before he could go back to his dorm. She had little recollection from the night party she had gone to. All she remembered was flopping down over her cozy bed and passing out.

She was still missing summer; however, she had to face reality and move on with her life. She knew eventually that reality would catch up to her, like a slap in the face.

Anna heard the wind beat against the window pane, creating a drumming sound whenever the wind hit it, peeking behind the blinds to witness the sudden change in the horizon. The sun that had been reigning the sky a moment ago now hid the sun behind the grayish clouds.

She glowered with a sigh, turning and facing the bed across from her own. Empty. A day had passed, yet she hadn't heard anything from her roommate. The bed sheets were still neatly placed atop the mattress as it indicated that no one had occupied it for the past day. She set aside the thoughts of her mysterious roommate, grabbing her phone on her bedside tale. As soon as her hand clammered around, Anna realized it was missing. The lethargic remnants that she had at that time had pulled her out from her drowsiness. The brick of a phone wasn't there. She freaked out when she couldn't find it, turning her bedside into a mess, like she had wrestled an imaginary opponent.

"Where the hell is my phone?!" she exclaimed with an exasperated tone, rummaging her bed was a good type of exercise, as she thought with sarcasm. She could feel the dread, building up in her. The redhead had forgotten to find it beneath her bed, as panic attack was clouding her search.

A familiar ring tone rang in the room, so she quickly dove on the floor, peeping under her bed where she saw her phone flashing. She quickly stretched out her hand, snatched it, and answered the caller—not even bothering to see who it was—sliding her thumb on the screen with a quick motion.

"Hello?" she answered in between pants. She heard a familiar peal of laughter coming from the other end of the line and recognized the culprit, which sounded almost forced only just to annoy her.

"Let me guess, your phone again?" Kristoff laughed at her again.

"It's a good thing to wake up someone like me," Anna said, huffing at Kristoff's comment.

"Yeah, yeah, by the way, wanna grab lunch som—," the burly blond stopped when Anna let out a surprised scream. He had to pull his phone away before it damaged his sense of hearing.

"What?!"

"Hey! What's that little baby scream? What's the matter now?"

She got up from the floor, falling back until she collapsed on top of her feathery bed.

"I forgot to send my resume last night. The deadline was yesterday, and I wanted to earn some money before classes would start next year."

"Look…, " Kristoff was sympathetic. He didn't like hearing Anna down. With a quick thought, the burly blond smiled, giving his friend words of encouragement.

"It's not like you are going to send a resume just to only one company. I'm sure some of them will be posting jobs somewhere in the late fall or in early winter. But forget about that now, Little Miss Feisty-pants and let's get some food, my treat. How does that sound?" Knowing that would cheer Anna up.

"I'm in!" The burly blond chuckled at Anna's childish demeanour.

* * *

After a ten minute drive in Kristoff's car, they arrived at Palomino Smokehouse. The place was brimming with people, considering it was lunch hour. The people's customary jabber was everywhere, consisting of their laughter, mixed with the sounds of utensils, glasses and bottles clinking in the background. Some patrons were at the bar, drinking alone, which was on the other side of the smokehouse where people chose for a peaceful place to drink.

As soon as they entered, a woman wearing a cowboy attire greeted and escorted them to a much less crowded table near the back next to the window. The menus were given to them, leaving Anna and Kristoff at their leisure to choose their lunch.

Anna was quick to choose her starter, while her big guy of a friend was skimming through the list of steaks that they served. When all ordering was done and their food was served, the burly blond stated seriously, "You are such a kid sometimes, Anna," afterwards, he was chuckling since he couldn't contain it.

Anna wanted to wipe off that grin displayed on the blond's face. Yet, her friend kept teasing her that he forgot how such a drama queen she was sometimes.

"Okay, I overreacted… but you are mocking even after I missed applying for a job? You tend to make fun of me, after telling me some encouraging words? Well done Kristoff! Well done!" She answered while she rolled her eyes with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kristoff relentlessly threw jests at her until Anna lifted a fork. Kristoff then stopped before he'd feel the wrath of the redhead.

Kristoff had just transferred to where Anna was studying, where he continued Commerce, while Anna studied Petroleum Geology. The guy made fun of her of how she'd deal with rocks for the rest of her life and mostly out in the open, which she defended that they would mostly work in offices.

Their lunch went well. She was ecstatic about the food they had been served, but to her disappointment, they didn't serve chocolate. In retrospect, she missed being with him, laughing and joking around with him was fun.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Kristoff? I really miss go-going out with you and Sven." She felt nostalgic, at that moment, a lump in her throat started to build up. She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. She stared down on her clean plate before her with a small smile. Kristoff's grin slowly faltered and Anna saw it, as soon as she looked up, she sort of regretted voicing out her thoughts.

 _Way to go, Anna, you are always good at ruining the mood._

She was thirteen when they moved to a new town because of her dad's work, Anna had to change schools, bringing the whole family to an unfamiliar place. Her dad refused to leave without his kids and his wife, so they had to move out with him. She hated moving since she had to pack her belongings, meet new people and go to another different school, which she wasn't accustomed to.

At this point, she met Kristoff in an unpleasant encounter when a ball hit her face flat, knocking her down with a bleeding nose. That memorable meeting had been chaotic to the blond, making a scene at lunch around his basketball buddies. Some were snickering and some had worried faces etched into their young boyish features. Kristoff panicked, receiving painful punches and venomous words from her, while he dragged her to one of the teachers in the building for help, not leaving her until she was truly fine. In the end they found themselves leaning into friendship. The burly blond found her amusing and she brought a smile and laughter from him. He was one of her very loyal and trustworthy friend since then. She found him and his childhood best friend, Sven, as her loyal gang until they reached high school.

Thus, Anna knew better on how sensitive the topic was. She could only muster a regretful but forced smile on her face. She should think before verbalizing her thoughts, as she mentally berated herself. He probably knew where that conversation was going. He knew that when she made that face and her actions gave it away. Anna sat there slightly grimacing at her words of choice, remembering how Kristoff hated bringing that up.

"I-I'm so-sorry."

The burly blond cleared his throat, surprising Anna a little with his response.

"I know…"

He showed no signs of emotions, looking away from the red head and observed the people down the streets. She thought that he would continue, but she understood when the burly blond didn't speak of it any further. Anna didn't push it, a sensitive topic was left off hanging in the air, but it was better than angering him. She could see it through his eyes that he couldn't still accept it. His grinning face was back as if the awkward atmosphere didn't happen.

"C'mon, since they don't have chocolate here, let's find some cafes around campus."

"Kristoff, I'm stuffed! But thanks for the meal! I'll treat you next time I promised. Let's just go back to the dorm?"

They simply dropped that subject and he paid for the bill. They left the place as they drove back to the campus.

* * *

They were heading back to their dorms, passing the people as their little chatter faded behind them. The leaves of the trees around them were lazily swaying to and fro. The cold breeze was brushing on the redhead's lightly freckled skin, causing her to shudder at the wind's contact on her skin. Kristoff took his jacket off, but the redhead shook her head, expressing her thanks with a small smile on her lips. Her fringe stood over her head as the cold wind continued blowing in their direction.

They were finally approaching the place where they had to separate their ways to their dorms, but Kristoff insisted on talking a little bit before going back to his dorm hall. The burly blond had been hired to work at a small game shop around town, as he wanted to make a couple bucks.

They entered Anna's dorm hall as they walked into the elevator, pressing the floor she was in, while Kristoff talked about how he would save money to buy the new Halo 5—the redhead had minimum knowledge about shooting games, although she wanted to try it next time and join him.

All of a sudden the redhead remembered that she at least sent a message to her roommate. She pulled her phone out to see no message notifications displayed at all on the screen. _I sent her a message yesterday before leaving my parents' house...And not even a response from her. That's strange..._

"Say, Anna? Who's your roommate? Introduce us if she's hot."

"Shut it, Kristoff, and man up will you? I'm not going to be your wing-man and set you up with anyone, especially my roommate," she laughed, "But actually, I haven't met her or and she hasn't texted me back at all..."

"Well I'll be a good friend and be your wing-man if someone catches your interest, guy or girl that is."

Kristoff knew about her sexual orientation by being bisexual. He knew she had dated both guys and one girl before, and he wasn't repulsed by the idea.

During her junior year back in high school while trying her luck to kiss her girlfriend on her first date inside her car, Anna was planting kisses on her lips before her tongue entered to explore the hot cavern of her mouth. She happily scored on her first date with a girl, and while making cheerful dances in her head, Kristoff came unannounced, causing Anna to jump from her seat as she detached her lips in an instant. With a string of saliva connected between her and her girlfriend, Anna twisted her head to shoot daggers towards him, even though her face was so red and it almost matched the colour of her hair. Though the sight of her friend's face was priceless, Kristoff was beet red and speechless at his new found secret that Anna had. From then on, she was out to him.

However, it was hard to find a girlfriend since it was also near impossible to find someone her type with the same preferences as her. Most of the people she had met through the years were straight, so that didn't leave her really any options.

She pretended to be in deep thought before crushing the grin he had on his face.

"Really? Sorry, I'm not gonna buy it," she answered with a smug look. The little hope that the burly blond had a few seconds ago, disappeared immediately.

"I can't coun—"

Anna was interrupted by Belle, a former classmate and acquaintance of hers.

Belle was one of her genius classmate in her VBA class during their freshmen year. She would go to her when she had programming problems that made her sit in front of the computer screen for hours, trying to solve the task that she couldn't pass through one of her assignments. She was glad to have her back then, if it wasn't for her out of the world knowledge about programming, she might had flunked her computer class.

This year also, Anna would have another programming course that she needed to face. Of course she would do her damnedest to understand those alien codes, sitting for the next three hours in front of her computer screen, she might have to ask her once more. Hopefully, she had time to help her since the course load would weigh more than in her sophomore year.

The brunette approached the two in the hallway, raising a brow at her with a lopsided smile upon her lips. Since she was a curious person, like an inquisitive little kid, she went to ask her.

"What you are happy about, Belle?"

"Oh-nothing I think I saw your roommate just now."

As soon as the news was brought to her, a sense of excitement feeling coursed through her body.

Anna had more questions to the brunette, but she already walked past them. The redhead called out to her, but she didn't receive an answer that she wanted, turning her head as she looked back to them. There was a mischievous look on her face that she couldn't comprehend. Anna watched her mouth moving as she appeared to be telling her something, but there was no sound coming out of it. She drew her eyebrows in confusion, attempting to make out of what the brunette might have said before turning and disappearing in the aisle.

 _Good what? I didn't catch the rest of it, good, good... luck?_

She was completely puzzled by her because what might be the reason to tell her that? Kristoff was also bemused of what just happened, pushing those questionable thoughts that she kept asking herself regarding Belle's message.

The redhead had just remembered the condition of the room when she left. She swiftly ran, leaving the much more confused blond behind. The calls from Kristoff were ignored since Anna was worried of what her new roommate might think of her. She passed multiple doors, dodging the people that she saw ahead of her, earning those irritated look on their faces. Anna slid around one corner, she nearly jumped into a group of girls, who looked terrified and shocked. She hurriedly apologized to them before she resumed running again. She was almost reaching her destination. The hall was silent and only the sound of her footsteps, including Kristoff were only the source of sound in the hallway.

She arrived right in front of the doorway of her room. Her hand was on the wall with her head down to catch her breath. How long she had been running, she couldn't remember. Coherent thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. Once again, her impulsive side had kicked in as she was now realizing that her roommate had probably been there before her.

 _Why did I run, stupid! She's probably seen the disarray of my bed side, if Belle saw her before me._

It startled her a bit when a hand grabbed her shoulder, so she looked back to see Kristoff, who was gasping for air.

"I forgot how fast a runner you were," he said while catching his breath.

"Sorry, that was probably not the smartest idea, looking back on it. I forget to think before I act sometimes." She giggled sheepishly.

Anna fished the key out of her pocket, and her head was against the wooden door. She didn't expect the door to be opened and to be unexpectedly pushed back. The person inside had a surprise look, etched onto her features. Anna attempted to flinched back as fast as she could, but her agility to react was rather slow. She had no time to elude the wooden attacker either, as she came face to face with the door. She shivered in pain as small tears began to run down onto her cheeks. Anna's behind met the floor, and even though it hurt, she checked to see if her nose was still attached on her face.

Gladly, it was.

The redhead looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting her teal ones. Anna found herself staring, as she protectively covered her nose. She tried to tend to it, but after wincing from the pain, the process stopped. Anna noticed the way the tall girl examined her with her eyes fixed on her. The girl who stood before her had a platinum blonde hair in a French braid style. Her skin was pale like snow, though rosy cheeks surround a small nose above pink lips. She had a slender body, like looking at a victoria secret's model in person. The hem of her white shirt was caught up in the slender waistband of her jean shorts, which hugged the curves of her hips. Overall, the creature in front of her, screamed perfection in Anna's eyes.

It seemed her moment of admiration towards the blonde took forever. She slowly turned her attention to Kristoff, catching him with a stern look, eyes narrowing, the longer he stared at her. The redhead was baffled by the face of indignation that was written all over his face. The tall girl's eyes were widening in an almost horrified look when her gaze landed on him. Anna caught the astounded expression that had managed to slip from her cool, emotionless features, though she quickly stopped herself from completely showing it. She heard someone growl, which caught her attention and noticed that it was Kristoff who did it. Anna cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The petite redhead wasn't aware when those blue stared back at her again, casting her an annoyed glance towards her.

"Don't just stand there if you are a participant of this room," she stated coldly.

Although Anna was hurt, she realized it was also partly her fault. After all, who would do such things like pressing their foreheads against the door, knowing someone might open it in any moment. She quickly removed her hand from her face, opening her mouth to apologize, but then Kristoff spoke before her.

"Cold-hearted bitch. You could have apologized and helped her instead of staring her down."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 will take a few days to edit, and please bear with me since I'm still learning the ropes. Hopefully, you like this chapter ^^ Ciao!**

 **All thanks to Don't know Don't care 38 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took me longer than I intended and longer than I expected. There are some major changes in the scenes, but some other parts of the chapter remain the same. Well, I tried to embellish the scenes, like for instance, I put more time on the first part and less in some other scenes. Funny to say, I'm not quite happy how it turned out. I just can't seem to add more or alternate the older scenes to something else. Anyway without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta!  
**

* * *

In total disbelief, Anna's jaw almost dropped as soon as she heard those vile words from him. It was a shock to her. Kristoff's tone had this sound of contempt towards the blonde as if he had just encountered his long-term enemy from the past. Those light-brown eyes smouldered, face contorted with pursed lips, and his cheeks unduly flushed. Her normally calm and goofy looking friend presented an intense aversion towards the girl. It was rare to see him this furious, and though she had seen it once in the past, Kristoff's sudden outburst perplexed her to a point where she wanted her unasked questions to be answered.

Anna still cherished those old memories, but she had moved on and accepted the fact that it already happened, and no one could ever changed the past. As much as she wished that event didn't occur, fate must have had something reserved ahead for them, although she didn't know what was coming to them in the future. Inauspiciously, Kristoff still held them dearly, and he refused to let go. She never wished to see that devastated expression in the near future, because it hurt to see him so helpless and lost in the depths of despair. It was one of the hardest time they had both during their senior year in high school, especially to Kristoff since he was affected the most. He refused to talk to anyone, even to his family and friends.

Anna wanted to break the tension in the air by attempting to speak out her thoughts, but her cowardice wiped out all the little courage she had. The blonde swallowed and it let out a shaky sigh, before she veered her gaze away from Kristoff and redirect her attention to Anna. Anna was puzzled on why her new roommate was giving her an apologetic look before it gradually turned into a stern look.

 _Why's she staring at me like that?_ The redhead thought to herself as she pressed her lips together.

Anna stared back at her with a confused expression, raising her brownish eyebrow, then noticing an unexplainable red glint out of the corner of the blonde's eye. It didn't last long, but she was certain that moment occurred, even though it only lasted for a split second. Anna caught something in her right eye, seeing those little veins, stretching out around her eye and also in the blonde's orbs, which almost reached her blue pupil. She couldn't help but furrowed her eyebrows in question, compared to her other one, which it appeared to be normal. The tall girl had noticed that Anna was observing her with keen eyes, so she instantly shifted her gaze to somewhere else and gulped. A tint of concern could be seen on her features, but she immediately covered it with her cool, dispassionate visage.

Anna wanted to assure herself it wasn't just a figment of her own imagination by blinking once or twice, and when she looked up to search for those unusual veins around the blonde's blue iris again, she failed to find them since they were no longer there. Afterwards, she narrowed her eyes and she asked herself whether her vision was only deceiving her. Anna thought it through, and accepted that it was due to the fact that her head had collided against the door. Looking back on it, she was embarrassed at how dumb it was.

 _It must have been because of the door's impact. Yeah... that's it..._ she thought to herself.

On the other hand when she attempted to stand up, her body had other plans for her as if a force pulled her back down to the floor. She looked up, feeling light-headed, dizzy, vision slowly dimming, like a dark smoke was circling her eyes, and her body felt suddenly weak as if someone was sucking her energy from her. She noticed Kristoff had a frightened look on his face, not knowing when he had run up to her, holding her in his arms. The rest was fuzzy and before everything had turned black, an argument broke out between them, and she knew nothing more.

* * *

When she woke up, Anna was already in her bed. For some reason, she felt good upon awakening, as if she had slept for hours or even days. Once she remembered the situation between Kristoff and her roommate, she couldn't remember when she had climbed up her bed or even when she entered her room.

Anna sat up and roamed her eyes around the room. She pinched her cheeks to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming, and let out a wince at the surprising pain. Now that she was convinced that it wasn't a dream, she inspected the bed across from her bedside. The bed sheets were wrinkled a bit, which informed her that she was finally not alone in her room. It seemed that her new roommate only brought a few things, unlike herself (Anna nearly brought the whole house to the dorm).

Her roommate's desk was plain simple. There was a mini lamp above the compartment with a few books in it and a pen holder, which were situated to left side of the compartment and placed nicely. A MacBook was positioned before the books and the pen holder, with a small external hard drive plugged into it. Also, there was a thick notebook next to her laptop. It was simple, neat and it looked simply... just simple, nothing really pique her interest. Anna glanced over to her own desk, with pictures attached on in the pigeon hole, Christmas lights around it, a little flower next to her laptop. In essence, her desk was peppered with different decoration.

The other occupant appeared to be an organized individual, thinking about it made her laugh at how completely opposite they were to each other. She thought to herself, like how could she manage to get along with her? Anna unwillingly decided that she could either adjust her messy lifestyle, for she wanted to avoid any misunderstanding towards her roommate. Since she'd be living under the same roof with her for the rest of the semester.

"Finally, you're up! You scared me, feisty pants." Kristoff spoke which resulted in a really startled redhead, who whipped her head around to see him grab himself some baby carrots before closing the fridge and biting the tip of the said snack.

A scared look was written all over Anna's face since she thought she was alone in the room. Her hand was clutching the fabric of her shirt over her heart, glaring at him with a feeling of wanting to punch that boyish grin, etched proudly on his face. Although he refrained himself from laughing, he failed to hold it in. She sarcastically praised him on succeeding to scare her.

She scolded him as he found it amusing. "You know what, let me know when you're here. I'm not one of those ridiculous supernatural beings with heightened senses" She then added sarcastically while pretending to be a petulant kid, "Just kidding, I have a sixth sense, I know you were there...!", which made her friend laugh even more.

"I just did but sure, feisty." He responded as he went to lean his back on her dresser.

"What happened? I don't remember coming in here." Answered Anna.

"You fainted. I thought you were gonna die on me." Kristoff answered in an amused tone for the purpose of annoying her again.

"Bad grass never dies, Kristoff, especially like me. I have so many wants, and I do anything that pleases me, even I don't follow the society's normal standards. I'm just simply awesome like that." She grinned, making the big guy chuckle, showing a smug look on her face.

"For sure, you are the most selfish person that I know of." He smiled before he was cut short when the click of the door brought their attention. They saw the blonde enter, who looked at them as they exchanged gazes wordlessly. The tall girl wasn't bothered by the glare that was thrown at her by Kristoff as she sauntered to her desk, ignoring the sudden changed of the mood in the air. The small paper bag that she held tightly in her hand was placed next to the thick pad of paper, but she chose not to open it. With a skeptic look on her face, the blonde's shot a glance back to Kristoff. There it was again, the look of indignation was all over Kristoff's face. Anna was really bothered by her friend's demeanour.

"Are you going to apologize to her now?" Kristoff asked her, but the blonde didn't answer as she resumed ignoring him. Something dawned her, concerning his question. It seemed that they spoke, while she was out. Again, Anna could feel the air was thickening around them.

"Kristoff lets just forget it, okay? It was my faul—"

"No, Anna, why are you defending this insensitive bitch?!" Kristoff demanded, pointing his finger at her roommate.

Anna expected some sort of explosive reaction from the blonde, but that was not the case. The platinum blonde paid no mind at the demeaning and insulting remark directed towards her, and she seemed to want to avoid further altercation between them. Anna had enough of Kristoff's boorish attitude as she stood to show how serious she was, thinking that he was just prolonging a pointless squabble.

"That's enough—" He quickly cut Anna short before she could fully throw a tantrum at him. Anna concluded he did not want to hear what she had to say about him as he probably thought that she was defending the platinum blonde. It didn't dwindle his feeling of disdain towards the poor girl and further added to his strong dislike to the blonde.

"I'm going now, Anna. Your mute of a roommate refuses to apologize or rather she doesn't know how to talk at all," Kristoff said as he gripped the door knob tightly in his hand. However, this didn't stop him from throwing invisible daggers towards the tall girl's back and continuing with, "she lets her worthless pride to be dominant and can't even say a goddamn sorry for the life of her—"

"Kristoff, I said that's enough!" Anna exclaimed with enough authority in her voice to cease the on-going onslaught towards her roommate.

Tears were threatening to fall in her friend's eyes as if something triggered a painful memory from his past to make him act as he was. It had been years since she had seen him with that hurtful look, excluding the years that she wasn't with him.

"Kristoff, do you know each other? I feel that I'm missing something here." A hurt and disappointed question had left her mouth, but she could care less, for she wanted a darn answer. Her intuition told her that something dark was kept from her, which appeared to be a very sensitive subject. She could tell just by watching them engaging in those intense gazes.

The redhead stood there speechless and was really baffled at the one-sided argument before her. The abrupt change of temperature around the room struck her as odd, as it seemed to have gone down a few degrees. She couldn't understand the sudden chilly sensation that began to seep through her clothing.

 _When did it become so cold?_ She mentally asked herself.

She whirled around to see the window near to their beds was shut. It was cold outside although it wasn't as severe during winter months, but it couldn't possibly affect the room in the dorm since each room had heating insulation, unless the heater in their room had broke.

"No, we don't," it was Anna's first time hearing the blonde speak since the door incident, and her eyes quickly landed back on her roommate. She faced the pissed blond guy and she calmly answered Anna, "this is my first time, seeing him. I don't recall meeting him sometime in the past."

The burly blond hissed, "I'm sorry Anna, I can't simply stand her." He twisted the door knob and pushed it open as he left their room.

The answers she received weren't concrete enough just to let them off the hook. For now, those questions in her head were pushed aside, and she had to fix the mess that he left her. Anna groaned to herself in an annoyed manner, but still decided to see if he had truly left.

The redhead peered the hallway as she searched for Kristoff; however, the burly blond was already gone. She intended to follow him, but she stopped herself from making another ruckus out in the hallway. She didn't want to see her angry neighbours complaining, knowing there would be another chance for her to talk to her friend as civilized adults. Anna closed the door behind her, only to catch her roommate reading a book as she sat in the chair. Anna couldn't help but get a little annoyed, although she chose not to let her feelings win over her.

"I'm sorry to ruin your first day..." She trailed off.

 _Damn! I feel awkward now._

The sound of the page, flipping over was the only answer she got, though that didn't daunt her.

"I would like to apologize for my friend's behaviour. I don't know what just happened. I-I passed out so I had no idea what r-really just h-happened after that." She looked down at the little rug on their doorsteps and went on.

"He isn't like that al-all the time, it must have been a bad day? It must be. That was so silly of me to answer my own question," she giggled, "we've been friends f-for years, ya know, let's say... he's like a big brother to me, a protective brother and is also a loyal friend. I was completely surprised..." She heard the book was shut and placed carefully on the table, but she didn't dare to look up, "and I didn't expect him to do that. He didn't mean to say that. I apologize again, right, I just said it a little while ago. An—"

She stopped when she saw a pair of creamy legs and shoes just before her own. She heard none from her roommate's movements, which was odd, and she nervously lifted her head and quickly drew back in surprise.

 _Woah! Pretty close... so... damn close._

She stepped back when she suddenly realized that their faces were pretty close, then the tall blonde cleared her throat.

"You... did you plan to stand there for all afternoon?" She said coldly as ever.

The redhead let out an embarrassed giggle as she pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't put a finger on why her cheeks felt so warm and nervous at the same time. She somewhat found the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. Unfortunately, that little action didn't let her escape from the awkward situation that she was in. This made her feel self-conscious at how surprisingly—pretty her room was at that close distance. Her body wouldn't move since she was aware that the warm sensation on her face was her blushing.

"Anna."

"Huh?" There was tinge of annoyance in the blonde's voice, but being as optimistic as she was, Anna simply ignored that fact.

"My name is Anna, so... I-I hope you didn't t-take his words seriously?"

After Anna spent a while trying to prove her point with ridiculously added hand gestures, she suddenly came to a halt. The colour of her face could be compared to her red hair upon realizing that she was rambling out a total repetitive explanation. She wished a black hole would take her away from her embarrassing position, while giggling to herself.

 _That's just fudging great, Anna Summers. You could have acted normally,_ she thought as she bit her lower lip.

"Look, I have somewhere to go," the blonde sighed, and Anna found that her breath was strangely cold.

"It's Elsa...," her roommate paused and before speaking again. "So, if you could please excuse me?"

The platinum blonde raised a grayish eyebrow at her, which she thought was intimidating, as she waited for her to say or do something. The redhead was at lost of words, clueless. When it finally hit her, she stepped aside and opened the door for her roommate.

"Oh... right!" Anna was almost at her wits end with her face flaming as red as a tomato.

There was a few things she wanted to do: disappear or die of embarrassment. Elsa walked briskly past her as she faced-palm herself for being that dense.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! What is wrong with me today? God, Anna Summers, how many embarrassing moments have you gotten yourself into?_

Anna stepped out of the room, and then she rested her forehead against the door frame, while she watched to Elsa's retreating form, getting smaller and smaller. She scrunched her eyebrows together, squinting her eyes in the process, trying to see something on the back of Elsa's retreating form.

"Is that... blood?" she said to herself with her eyebrows raising in shock.

She didn't know if she saw it clearly or if her eyes were playing tricks on her again, but right above Elsa's lower back there appeared to be a red spot slowly spreading on her snowy-white shirt. Before Anna could call her though, Elsa was already out of her sight.

* * *

"Come on, Anna! Enjoy the night, don't kill it with that face!" Her friend nudged her side as she tried to get her attention.

Anna's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness when they got into the club. The blaring music inside had gotten louder, making the room shake as they got further into the sea of people, seeing those dancing sweaty bodies huddle up together, and multicoloured lights flashing on the dance floor.

She sighed in defeat, going back was not an option since she was with Rapunzel, and she didn't want to leave her on her own, not that she didn't like clubbing. It was just her mood was not up for it at the moment. She might as well furtively ogle at some eye candy in the club and visit the little bar near the entrance later on.

 _I think it would be much better if I were visiting a strip club. It would be, but I'm—okay, Anna just get over it, complaining doesn't help much! At least give her a warm welcome._

"Punz? Wha... I'm not! I'm in the midst of meditating of collecting my thoughts from the events yesterday. It's some sort of exercise for my brain," she answered with the same level of sound as her friend, so that the blonde could hear her much clearer.

Rapunzel gave her an astonished look, while Anna put up a straight face. The smaller girl dragged the redhead to a little booth as they sat themselves comfortably, while they waited for Rapunzel's friend and her roommate to join them later that night.

Rapunzel was one of her closest friend whom she met back in high school along with Kristoff and Sven. Whenever she had time on her hands, she'd call her and demanded her to leave her cozy bed, reminding Anna like a mother would, telling her that her indolent nature was something she needed to get rid of. She'd never thought of having another mom, even in college away from home. Apart from that, the blonde was a great friend to her.

"Are you serious at a place like th—" the smaller girl shook her head, "never mind that, I just got back from my apartment this afternoon. I want me some action, babe! I promise we can talk about it in some other time. Let your weary mind relax and briefly indulge yourself to something like this. Fun!"

Anna was searching for the fun around her when her eyes landed on a guy who danced like Freddie Mercury in the middle of the dance floor. She nodded to herself and thought, _well... that looks fun. It isn't bad... I think? Ugh... I would never see myself dancing like that._

It was hard to force a smile, but if that would prevent her friend from making another comment, she'd rather take it.

"Sure, fun. At least that will fill up my boring day," Anna said as she brought her attention back to Rapunzel. "You didn't bring your boyfriend hmm?"

The blonde didn't answer right away as she appeared to be in deep thought. A little while later, the redhead caught her mumbling to herself.

 _"_ Wish we could... " She whispered to herself, which the redhead heard, but she chose not to comment about it. "Anna, he is not my boyfriend, we are just friends," answered Rapunzel.

"Just admit it, you two are a thing," she responded with a grin, earning herself a little push on the shoulder before Anna let out a chuckle.

Regardless of the little joke they shared, Anna watched her in the corner of her eye to see the somber look on her face. That one was something she never understood. The guy named Eugene seem interested in her. She met him in a few occasions back then. He was funny, but also a decent guy and Anna approved of him, like really, could they just admit that they hit it off already. She didn't understand the denial that they kept showing people. The taller girl sighed and decided to visit the little bar as soon as they came in.

"I'll just get some drinks. What would you like?" She asked Rapunzel.

"I'll be fine just promise me, please don't get drunk?" The pleading look that the smaller girl had made her laugh once more. Rapunzel knew what a mess she could be when drunk.

"No problemo, Punz. Maybe I'll meet someone while getting inebriated."

"Anna Summers?"

Rapunzel's voice got serious over her little antic, so she stopped.

"Promise me?"

"Rapunzel, you don't have to worry about me. I'm the one driving after all."

The small girl eyed her suspiciously.

"I'll call you when she's here." Finally, her friend agreed and went off to her target location to get her medicine.

She grunted as she walked her way through the bar, and politely refused the people who asked her to dance. There was an empty stool in the corner, so she raced her way there before someone snatched it from her, and quickly ordered a jack daniel's straight up. She didn't notice when someone sat next to her, missing the smile that passed through the bartender's face. Anna looked up beside her to see a shady woman, wearing a black leather hoodie with sunglasses on, and she was wearing a dark jean shorts, though mostly her platinum blonde fringe was hanging in a jagged line over her sunglasses, which nearly covered the said shades. The blonde ordered a red beverage that she hadn't seen before. It was dark red, like thick blood, but she wasn't sure, because of the lack of bright lighting in the club, which made it hard for her to distinguish the drink.

"Your lower lip is bleeding," she said as she took a sip of her reddish drink. Anna scrunched up her eyebrows at the person next to her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" She threw the blonde a conformational question in case she was mistaken.

"What do you think?" The stranger answered before she turned her attention to Anna.

The redhead's tongue lightly brushed her lower lip and the (familiar) metallic taste shot across her tastebuds. She wondered how could the stranger could see through those dark sunglasses, and she thought to herself at how dumb it was to wear one at such a place like that. However, the woman before her looked hot, so she'd definitely, tap this chick.

They started a small chat, noticing the stranger was moving constantly to her and sniffing once in a while, confused. The redhead felt somewhat happy where this little chat was going and before she knew it, Anna was asked if she wanted to find a private spot somewhere. Without hesitation, she let the stranger lead the way. This kind of opportunity would only come just once in a while, so she grabbed it, and she was pushed into a less-lit corner, ravaging her hungrily. The shooting pain she received when her back hit the wall was soon forgotten. The platinum blonde's hands were wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her much closer to her. The blonde's skin was cold when it graced upon her skin, not a single strand of warmth was present in her being, including the stranger's breath never appeared to be warm at all, which was unusual. Any coherent thoughts she had were pushed aside and relished the feeling of the blonde's lips against her mouth. The odd taste of the stranger in her mouth was no where near from alcohol. It had tinge of a metallic flavour in her mouth. She had no idea since she had a couple of drinks of her own, so it was really hard to discern what it was. Anna also noticed the blonde kept licking and biting her lower lip, but she found it arousing.

While Anna allowed her dominant spontaneous side win, even though she wanted it so badly, to see her face without those glasses and that hoodie on, they stopped, pushing the blonde away from her when Rapunzel called her from a distance. Her cheeks were red in pure embarrassment. For some quite peculiar reason, Rapunzel pulled her a little harshly to her side away from the other blonde, questioning her friend's quaint attitude.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two. I just need to talk to my friend," she spoke through gritted teeth, nearly snarling at the blonde stranger and they soon left. Rapunzel sounded angry for some odd reason although she apologized for not coming back sooner, which it didn't appear to be the reason. Anna had missed the red eye and the looked of regret when she took off her glasses when they left. She didn't even get to see her face to her disappointment and her name. The redhead was told to be careful next time, which left her completely puzzled and asked her questions, but received no further clarifications to her dismay. Anna felt that her friends were keeping something from her, and it made her eager to further investigate, if it would happen again. Anna at least knew what she was doing, for goodness sake, she wasn't a child anymore.

* * *

A day or two had passed when the routine between the two of them hadn't changed much. Elsa gave her the impression that she avoided any kinds of interactions with her, and was always out somewhere. They weren't that close for the platinum blonde to share her whereabouts. She wasn't that nosy as a person, though she'd at least want a friendly connection with her roommate. Sometimes Anna was bored out of her mind, and she would always try to start a conversation (little chat) , but then she'd awkwardly stop, feeling that she was an annoyance to Elsa.

Then there was Kristoff who apologized that night prior for his unusually insolent behavior—through a text—with a reason that he was tired and all. The redhead wasn't convinced, knowing that didn't explain himself enough for her to believe him. There must be something that made him act that way, looking hurt and somewhat devastated. Time must be a pain, but she knew sooner or later she'd learn the reasons behind his actions.

* * *

It had been two or three days since she had heard anything from Rapunzel, and even though it had not been long since she had seen her, she found herself missing her friend.

The past few days at the dorm were boring, and going out was crossed off from the list of things she wanted to do. Anna knew that she'd spent her money on some pointless things that she didn't really need, so she chose to stay at the dorm. Instead, she spent her time sending her resumes just about anywhere in hopes of getting hired, not minding what work she'd get.

Kristoff was busy working and had little time to hang out with her. Rapunzel was probably with Eugene who she kept saying that they were just friends.

 _Friends... the way they look at each other, they are almost eye fucking in front of me! Yeah, "friends",_ she thought, sighing at why they were making their lives difficult. Anyway, she didn't want to impose and if Rapunzel felt like she wanted to confide in her, she'd gladly be there for her.

Despite the fact that she was missing her friends, her thoughts seemed to drift to Elsa, and deliberate on why Elsa was so distant with her. Then she thought, _maybe it's because she sees how much of a bum I am, and doesn't like it._

* * *

"Finally," she muttered to herself as she welcomed the fresh air outside when she left the premises of the building. All of a sudden a strong frigid wind brushed past her, indicating that summer air had long passed, and seeing people with a coffee in hand made her want to buy one for herself. Anna walked past Starbucks on her way back to the dorm, pulling her purse out in her bag as she searched for the coupon that she saved the other day. The redhead groaned in defeat when she failed to find it.

"I'll just grab a cup of noodles for dinner." She looked back once before she resumed her way back to the dorm hall.

Her vacation had finally ended, and as much she wanted it to be longer, she couldn't stop it from happening. Second day of school was such a drag. No, she had to face that life was never meant to be easy.

"Hey, Anna! Over here!"

The redhead recognized the feminine voice behind her, and looked back over her shoulder to see Rapunzel, waving at her from a distance. Anna forced out a small smile to her friend, feeling tired and wanting to crash her bed as soon as possible.

"Oh... it's only you Punzie." Anna said with a sigh. The golden blonde lightly slapped her shoulder, earning a pout from the redhead.

"Don't you Punzie me, Anna. Why do you seem so unenthusiastic about seeing me?"

"No, no, no, I actually am happy to see you. Give me a hug," Anna said as she pulled the girl into her arms, though the ginger saw through her little act as the blonde smothered a laugh, shaking Anna's head after.

"I know you just forced yourself to be happy," she giggled. "and... you look like shit." Rapunzel chuckled while Anna feigned a grumpy expression.

"Fuck you, Rapunzel," Anna grumbled with a small smile on her face. Rapunzel pushed the girl by the shoulder lightly as Anna joined her in her mirth.

"So... I thought you forgot all about me these past few days. Whatcha doing little Punzie?!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be searching for you after my class if I did, would I? I'm also not little, I'm a year older than—"

Anna cut her off before she could finish, "Me, you. It's just a number, especially to friends, age doesn't matter."

"Okay, got it. I have to deal with stuff," the blonde paused then she resumed. "Anyway, why don't we catch up? I'll update you with anything that has happened to me for the past few days, though it's not really interesting. I'm sorry about the night like a week ago, I'd like to hear what's bothering you. There's this coffee shop that is near to the campus, and I've heard they have the best chocolate dessert cal—" Anna didn't have to hear the entire thing and let her excitement wash over the lethargy that she felt a moment ago.

"Sure, let's go. Where is it?" She asked like an overly excited little kid.

"Really, when it comes to chocolate, you are fast, but you haven't even asked how I am?" Rapunzel drew her eyebrows down to feign a stern expression.

"Then there is a reason for me to go with you, isn't there? If I had a chance to taste all of the world's chocolate, I'd be in a world tour by now. Now, take me to that amazing place."

"Yes, lets go. Your chocolate is waiting for you," Rapunzel said with a shake of her head with a redhead beaming along with her.

The walk to the café was fairly short and calming, and the pair were able to witness the sun was setting as they headed to the shop. Since it was nearly dusk, the crowd had gone down a bit as the sidewalk was nearly deserted when they got near to the coffee shop.

The shops in the area were near to the woods, and it was oddly quiet to Anna's taste. She saw a few people walking around as they murmured to each other instead of actually conversing normally. Rapunzel seemed to have a grim look as they went further at the unfamiliar place. This unusual silence around the redhead and her friend's odd stillness was making her uncomfortable. The hair stood on her nape. Anna had never believed in anything unearthly, but the situation she was currently in made her believe that for once she may be wrong, though to some extent. It was too late to turn back since her feet never seemed to obey her. Anna grabbed Rapunzel's hand and scooted closer to her. The redhead took her by a surprise, so to lighten the mood, the blonde giggled.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Rapunzel asked, although the tone of her voice betrayed her purpose to erase the perturbed expression that Anna had.

"A-Are we there yet? I can't wait t-to gobble down the sweets they have," she answered, although she could only simper to cover the troubled expression she had.

"Actually, we are. It's a half a block away," Rapunzel responded with firmness and let out a smile.

The air around them had gotten a little colder. Anna closed her cardigan a little hastily; afterwards, she shoved a hand in her pocket. Prior to their journey to the cafe, they passed the taverns, a tattoo parlour and a clothing shop beside the cafe, which was still open and contained a few customers. The place seemed uncanny to Anna. Although the little bars were more prominent in the area, it didn't look crowded. She noted this contrasted with the bars in town, which would be totally packed by now.

Eventually, Anna saw the wooden board attached to the wall with intricate designs and finely carved letters engraved on the wood. Her eyes lingered on the sign, reading the shop's name, Antique Cafe. The redhead scrutinized the coffee shop as it had a very neutral feeling to it. The whole thing bewildered her. _How come I've never been here, yet I studied here for two years now?_ The small fear she had a moment ago was forgotten when they reached the coffee shop.

"Punz, how did you find this place?"

"Eugene brought me here in a few occasions, thought maybe I'd bring you here too."

"What's the name of this place? Not the shop obviously."

"Arendelle street, unusual place but I'm sure you'll like it," she answered with a hesitant smile on her face.

The place didn't seem to be very crowded, and she found it very calming and peaceful. As soon as they walked into the shop, the pungent yet bitter aroma of coffee beans lingering in the air hit her nose. She could hear the buzz of the machines whirring, mixing with the jazz music playing in the background. The cream painted walls along with the abstract paintings added to the soothing ambience of the café. The mahogany tables and chairs also added to the cool and tranquil atmosphere of the shop, and the dim lights completed the serene experience. The usual silent whispers, flipping pages of a book, and clicking sounds of the keyboard could be heard in the coffee shop. The cafe wasn't big, but to the redhead it was simply impressive.

A large man who sported a strawberry-blond hair with side burns and a moustache greeted them behind the counter, while he worked on some kind of beverage.

"Yoo-hoo! Velcome to Antique Café." He greeted with a thick Scandinavian accent, or at least what the redhead assumed to be one.

A black haired medium build man, an attendant in the shop which appeared to be the same age as them, arrived with menus in his arm, smiling brightly at them. He helped them find a nice spot near to the window as they sat comfortably. Surprisingly, the whole place had no antiques displayed in the shop. Instead it gave Anna a modern feel, such as with the other cafes in town, but this shop was noticeably better than the ones she visited.

"Good evening ladies, welcome to Antique Café. My name is Olaf. How are you doing this evening?"

They answered good-naturedly to him, before Rapunzel asked if they have daily specials that evening.

"Actually, we do have a limited special chocolate gallery fondue, and seeing as it's popular to the customers, we might be adding it as an additional dessert in our menu. Would you like to order it?" He said as he shifted his eyes from Rapunzel to Anna.

Rapunzel ordered a cappuccino and the chocolate lover on the other hand, Anna, ordered their special. They talked about studies and their vacations, and once in a while in the midst of their conversation, the redhead's strange roommate would always come to mind.

Rapunzel saw the bothered look that she was making occasionally, which consisted of her eyes looking at the few pedestrians outside, while she was biting her lower lip. Finally, the redhead's friend asked her what was bothering her for the past few days.

"It feels unpleasant just being with Elsa in the same room. She never instigates the conversation and it's always been me, me! She answers my questions with with one word replies I'm lucky if she responds with more than a sentence," Anna sighed.

"I adjusted my messy lifestyle because I didn't want to be feel (wanted her to feel that she wasn't) burdened by having me as her roommate. I even apologized concerning Kristoff's rude attitude. I've been doing what I can to make her feel home, but I don't see her making an effort or anything. I don't see her that often since she's never in the room, so she hardly lives there. She comes back when it's really, really late at night, which is somewhere between one or two from my estimates. Also I don't have the privilege to ask her, because I'd feel like I'm interrogating her like a criminal or a parent. Obviously, I'm not her mom, and I don't want her to think I'm poking at her privacy." She bit her fork feeling frustrated and sad at the same time.

"Wow... I mean... woah... I didn't think Anna banana had that in her, surprising."

"Haha, make me laugh more, Rapunzel. I'm a human with limitations too," she couldn't help but rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, seeing the sheepish grin on Rapunzel's face.

"Sorry, Elsa you said?"

Anna nodded.

"Elsa Snow?"

Anna vigorously nodded.

"Dear Lord, Anna, you hit a jackpot of bad roommates for sure. That roommate of yours seems impossible to get along with. She has this title of Ice Queen all over campus. There is a reason why they call her that. This has been happening for how long?"

"A week per se," Anna answered with a crestfallen look.

"Just give it up, Anna. You don't need to invest so much time to that kind of person... but knowing you, you won't ever give up. You are a persistent child, aren't you, Anna?" she laughed.

"But if it ever happens when she confronts you, or gets angry at you, you should know the cue. Try to ask her to hang out with you, or something. She might open up to you. Who knows? If that never happens then she's possessed or something." she chortled to see a pouting redhead.

Since they were so occupied with their talk, they never knew someone was intently listening to their conversation, who took note that the redhead was talking about his relatively close friend. He could tail them to make sure they were talking about someone he knew.


End file.
